


Under The Water

by Vinylacetat



Series: The Wall [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-con/dub-con, Oral Sex, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Psychic Violence, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамси Болтон вступает в бой со Станнисом и получает два трофея — Теона и Красный Меч Героев. Пока Волчий лес заносит снегом, Теон учится смешивать ложь с правдой в нужной пропорции.<br/>Между тем на Севере неспокойно — небо темнеет, на подходе Долгая ночь из древних преданий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Бетинг — Frau Lolka

Метель не прекращалась. Напротив, только усилилась — весь воздух стал белым и густым. Вино в бочке подходило к концу.  
В спальне стояла давящая тишина. Ставни обрамляла ледяная корка.  
Рамси уставился на скомканные на полу шкуры, почти их не видя. Перед глазами стояли истоптанный снег в пятнах крови и сбитый с зубчатой стены сугроб.  
Потом лишние мысли потонули в звоне стекла. Часть осколков попала в ванну с остывшей водой — будто тяжелый острый лед.  
Наполнить бы колотым стеклом до самого верха. И уложить в туда кое-кого. Обоих. Были бы подходящие водные процедуры.  
За вечер Рамси разбил уже несколько кубков. Кубки получались одноразовыми. Как если бы пить из них просто так было нельзя — каждый раз заканчивался тем, что он швырял чашу о стену, смотрел, как разлетаются стеклянные брызги пополам с красными каплями.  
Обнаружив, что пить больше нечего и не из чего, Рамси прошелся по комнате, бесцельно трогая вещи. Посмотрелся в жестяное зеркало — отполировано на славу, можно рассмотреть даже красные прожилки на белках глаз. Глаза обрамляли темные круги, радужки как будто вконец выцвели. За последние несколько дней Рамси порядочно зарос. Чтобы чем-то отвлечься, решил привести себя в порядок — хотя бы внешне. Сел на скамью возле ванны и принялся скоблить щеки свежевальным ножом, который был острее любой бритвы.  
Занимать руки ножом всегда полезно.  
Просто метель, просто пустая комната.  
Ворчуна и Алина, которые прохлопали жену у дверей его собственной спальни, он чуть было не убил на месте. Ворчун даже забыл, что у него нет языка. Хрипел что-то, горланил, руки тянул... Алин тоже едва не обделался.  
Девок поймать живьем не получилось. Дрались, как волчицы, дикие стервы. Зато фальшивый бард попался. Хорошо на лютне играл, кстати сказать, хотя и подставной. Теперь нескоро заиграет. С ним Рамси потолковал, но не от души. Поначалу был в ярости и почти себя не помнил — захлестнуло, и земля стала проминаться под ногами. Но бард действительно был пока нужен живым.  
Проклятье, сколько условий — засланного одичалых как следует обработать нельзя, лордов-трепачей трогать не смей. Зато Вонючку... Вонючку было бы можно сейчас. И очень, очень нужно.  
Но он почему-то не пользовался, пока была возможность. Вместо этого шастал к нему в спальню по ночам. От этих воспоминаний свело челюсти. Сейчас бы не церемонился — отломал бы оставшиеся пальцы, заставил бы трещать тонкие кости, содрал бы всю шкуру целиком...  
И больше никогда бы его не отпускал.  
\- Мать твою... — Рамси поморщился, прижал руку к щеке.  
Посмотрелся в зеркало. Капля крови прочертила по коже тонкую дорожку.  
Он наклонился над ванной. Осколки стекла лежали на дне почти невидимые в прозрачной, нетронутой воде. Капля сорвалась, упала. Разошлись круги, в воде поплыли разводы, как истончающийся красный дым.  
 _Я напоролся на собственный свежевальный нож._  
Голова работала странно — после первого приступа гнева, от которого помутилось в глазах, он чувствовал себя так, словно покрылся изморозью. Мысли текли стылые и вялые, и где-то в них торчало закрывающее обзор бельмо.  
Когда закончилась возня и суматоха, когда откатилась первая, багрово-непроглядная волна ярости, он снова поднялся на стену, посмотрел на разворошенную, сбитую снежную шапку. Прошелся по ледяному тоннелю, в который превратилась тропа во дворе, разглядывал пятна крови. Эти пятна, похожие на красные чернила на белых листах, не утешали. Только оставляли сожаление.  
Одну из баб тряс, как куклу, словно хотел добиться от нее ответа. Ее рыжие волосы слиплись, лицо было искажено, а тело еще не успело остыть. Вытащил стрелу, раздирая рану наконечником. В разорванных тряпках открылся красный порез, похожий формой на женскую щель. Рана задымилась на холодном воздухе, и Рамси засунул в нее палец. Вспомнилось, как Вонючка — тот, первый — присовывал им, уже мертвым, но мягким, как живые. Рамси они такими, равнодушными и молчаливыми, не нравились. А Хеке их за это и любил.  
Можно и так. Трахать мертвых. Мертвые не бегут.  
А он на всех этих клятых охотах любил тех, кто бежит.  
Рамси отбросил тело девки, и та упала, всплеснув не успевшими одеревенеть руками, как живая.  
Лже-бард стал теперь плохим певцом, а заодно и плохим оратором. Но из его слов, которые падали изо рта неохотнее, чем зубы и кровь, ясно было, что замысел кражи тянется от Стены.  
 _Леди-жена... Эта девчонка — сестра Джона, старковского ублюдка. Леди Арья, мать ее. Мать ее — леди Кейтилин, которую Фреи выкинули в ручей. Только вот, не Кейтилин ее мать!_  
Все равно, все равно. Главное, что все так думают. И бастард-ворона.  
Джон Сноу. Сноу. Одно его имя вызывало тошноту.  
Понятно, почему жену забрал, она его сестра — то есть, он думает, что сестра. Но зачем Перевертыша?..  
Ответ пришел вместе со взглядом на разрушенную, обожженную стену одной из построек. У Старков к Теону Грейджою накопился долг, а бастард — все-таки Старк. Потому что даже незаконные сыновья всегда знают, какая кровь в них течет, и какое имя им нужно оправдывать. И Джон Сноу спросит с Перевертыша за Винтерфелл — так, как принято на Севере.  
Поставит на колени, скажет слова и отрубит голову.  
И больше Теона не будет.  
Завеса слепоты, гнойное бельмо, торчавшее в мыслях, отходила с болью. Рамси услышал скрип где-то внутри — оказалось, собственные зубы. Да, бастард-ворона мог это задумать не только для того, чтобы вернуть ту, кого считал сестрой, и подорвать права Рамси на Винтерфелл, но и чтобы свести счеты с Грейджоем.  
 _Или он все-таки сам сбежал. Сам..._  
Но куда, зачем — под меч Джона Сноу?  
А почему бы и нет. Он же всегда этого хотел. Мечтал о том, как его казнит Робб Старк. Весь соплями изошелся, когда узнал, что Молодой Волк мертв. Рамси выпал на несколько минут из реальности, мысли сбились, потому что накатили воспоминания о том дне. О том, как Вонючка плакал. И о том, как он его утешал — долго утешал, с чувством...  
Исчерпав вино, Рамси отправился к отцу. Отец выглядел раздосадованным.  
\- Это все, разумеется, очень скверно. Потому что твоя супруга и твой Перевертыш знают много лишнего. Думаю, про тебя никто не знает столько лишнего, — Русе посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и чуть скривил губы. — Лордам Севера очень не понравилось известие о пропаже леди Арьи.  
\- Ее похитил бастард-ворона!  
\- Конечно, так мы им и скажем. А они задумаются — с чего бы сыну Эддарда Старка похищать свою сестру у законного мужа? Наверное, ты был ей не очень хорошим супругом, дорогой сын. С первой же ночи перепутал брачную постель с койкой в борделе. В таком борделе, куда не всякий ходит.  
\- Это моя жена, и я могу с ней ложиться так, как считаю нужным, — огрызнулся Рамси.  
\- Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Русе. — Главное, чтобы с ней. Впрочем, теперь лишь богам известно, возляжешь ли еще раз.  
Рамси углубился в изучение дубовых досок пола.  
\- Я не раз намекал, что у тебя нет от меня секретов. И ты слишком налегаешь на вино. Однажды это тебя погубит.  
Все это было катастрофическим провалом. 

Выйдя из покоев отца с горящим лицом и клокочущей яростью под сердцем, Рамси написал Джону Сноу письмо. Письмо вышло нервным и содержало больше угроз, чем следовало бы. Собственные размашистые угловатые буквы расплывались перед глазами.  
Для пущей убедительности Рамси ввернул о мече Станниса, про который было столько разговоров. Леди Арья... Нет, имени ее лучше не упоминать. Жена, и все тут. И Вонючка. И все ваши женщины, черный вороний ублюдок, шептал Рамси, вспоминая обрывки слов, которые с хрипом выходили изо рта певца. Диктовал сам себе и записывал.  
Строчки скакали, как пьяные. Собственно, он и был пьян.  
“И я хочу моего Вонючку”.  
 _А чего я хочу от Вонючки?.._  
Чтобы он был послушным?  
И да, и нет. Вонючка был такой, как надо — смирный, трясущийся, когда рявкнешь или посмотришь со значением. И в то же время пустой. Иногда Рамси думал, что довел его до безумия в подземельях. Потом, когда его оттуда вынули, когда он стал получать задания, оказалось, что разум никуда не делся. А здесь, в Винтерфелле... Рамси снова заскрипел зубами.  
Он хотел, чтобы Теон был послушным. Чтобы был послушным Теоном. Оказалось, что достоин он только Вонючки. И то, если как следует привязать. К кресту, там, или к кушетке.  
Снова вспомнилось перекошенное лицо певца в обрамлении алых росчерков.  
Он даже снять кожу или выдернуть ногти не мог, как следует — трясло от ярости. Раньше она придавала сил и делала руку твердой. Разве что, теперь это была не ярость. Рамси отдал все на откуп Шкуродеру, и тот перестарался, чтобы угодить.  
\- Грейджой-Перевертыш. Он ушел с вами по доброй воле? Говори!  
\- Он сказал... — в горле Абеля, который был никакой, конечно, не Абель, клокотала кровь. — Сказал... что мои женщины станут твоей добычей. Что ты сдерешь с меня кожу. Он у тебя умный... был.  
\- Ах ты... — Рамси забыл обо всем на свете и добавил к работе Шкуродера еще несколько деталей.  
\- Он говорил мне правду. А я его обманул. Ты ведь заберешь его, бастард...  
Когда за локоть взял кто-то из отцовских людей, Рамси едва не располосовал и его. Но тут и сам Русе возник поблизости, бесшумный, как бледная тень.  
Переполненный замок казался пустым.  
В комнатах Теона дышал остывшей золой очаг. Рамси всадил меч в постель: пробил шерстяное одеяло и комковатую перину, с хрустом и треском развалил деревянное днище. Помогло это мало. Он повалился на растерзанную кровать, комкая в руках одеяло. Взметнувшиеся перья из продранного матраса опускались ему на волосы — медленно и неотвратимо, как снег или седина.  
Прошлой ночью они были здесь вместе. Теон был у него в руках.  
 _“Милорд, я хочу быть только рядом с вами”._  
Он врал. Потому что был хорошо научен, знал, что следует говорить — вот и повторял.  
Перевертыш.  
Рамси и тогда это понял. Но сделал вид, что это ничего, что с этим можно жить, потому что очень хотелось заснуть и ни о чем не думать.  
Утром все было серое, выцветшее, как линялые тряпки. Теон лежал на боку, отвернувшись к стене, и под каждым его позвонком была тень. Как скальная гряда или зубчатая крепостная стена. Рамси смотрел, смотрел на его спину. Видел, как плечо Теона дернулось. Тот вообще очень чутко спал, вскидывался от каждого шороха — приучился в Дредфорте. Проснулся, но вида не подавал, надеялся, что его не тронут.  
Рамси не тронул. Он кое-как оделся, подобрал лук со стрелами, и вышел.  
Если бы он только знал тогда.  
 _Вернуть, разобрать по частям, если понадобится!_  
Притащился к нему в кровать. И о чем только думал... А ни о чем не думал. Просто делал то, что хочется, как обычно.  
Но вся эта история очень ясно дала понять, как обстоят дела. На смену неверным колыханиям где-то в предсердии пришли прежние, правильные и приятные желания. Содрать обоим шкуру, когда попадутся. Все равно они теперь опасны, столько знают. Жену, наверное, еще можно будет к дому приучить, она тихая. Особенно, если беременна, и не выкинула по дороге. А вот Вонючка подписал себе приговор.  
И Рамси испытывал к нему за это благодарность. Теперь больше не было ничего непонятного и смутного, как в ту ночь, и как тем серым утром, когда он смотрел на его голую спину. В предсердии все погасло. Теперь было понятно, что делать — нарезать на тонкие полосы.  
 _А за что, если ты говоришь себе, что он не сам сбежал?_  
В чем же он виноват?  
Выходило, что Теон виноват во всем. В неаккуратном бритье. В этой похмельной тяжести, когда впервые кусок не лезет в горло, только вино, вино и еще вино. В презрительном, проникающем, знающем взгляде отца. В том, что весь этот брак покатился в пекло. В том, что у ворот все перекопано.  
Гудевшие давеча рога принадлежали Морсу Амберу. Его люди нарыли ям под замковыми воротами. И как только раздробили стылую землю? Все эти дни, укрытые под снежной пеленой, они копались там, как кроты, невидимые, пока Рамси, лорд Винтерфелла, таскался за Теоном по заснеженным переходам, а потом трахал его возле стылого камина. И он ничего не видел, ничего не замечал. Не обращал внимания на то, что было под носом. Фреи, скакавшие первыми, покалечились в этих клятых ямах.  
Но если погасло, то почему так болит?..  
Порвалась какая-то связь, которую он считал естественной и неотчуждаемой, как непрерывная протяженность собственных вен. А теперь — надорвано, вскрыто, и кровь уходит, уходит. Вот, значит, как оно бывает.  
Только на следующий день через окно в метели пробился мокрый ворон. Написанное рукой мейстера Тибальда письмо содержало в себе карту и еще кое-какие ценные сведения. Станнис встал в Волчьем лесу, и жена с Вонючкой оказались у него. Это означало, что ни на какую Стену ехать не надо.  
Русе поднял брови, когда Рамси, собранный и трезвый, прошел, звеня портупеей, через великий чертог, опустился на одно колено и очень официально уведомил его, что просит выделить половину войск для наступления на короля-самозванца. Чтобы разбить того именем короля Томмена Баратеона, узаконившего Рамси к его вящей благодарности и назначившего его лорда-отца Хранителем Севера. И все это ради славы и процветания дома Болтон.  
Финальной точкой стало то, что закончился снегопад.

***  
\- Теон, Теон! — хриплое карканье, складывающееся в человеческие слова.  
Вороны знали его имя.  
Эти птицы охотно повторяют те звуки, которые им нравятся, подумал Теон. Когда-то очень давно они с Роббом развлекались так на занятиях у мейстера Лювина. Говорили перед клетками полупристойную ерунду, и чуть не сползали на пол, когда думали, как славно будет, если вороны повторят ее, доставив письмо вассальным лордам. Теон выдумывал лучше Робба, заковыристее. Тогда он любил смеяться.  
На деле вороны вовсе не знали его имени. Вороны просто повторяли заученные слова, не обращая внимания на смысл. Как Вонючка.  
Прошило ознобом, и Теон дернулся, закачался в цепях.  
Но Вонючка сладостно молчал. Здесь некому было позвать его по имени.  
И Теон улыбнулся, словно пьяный.  
Он уже несколько раз ловил себя на том, что губы расходятся в улыбке. Улыбка выходила кривой и нервной, но ощущение было приятным. Накатывало тяжелое веселье, похожее на хмель. Хотя объективно причин для веселья было мало.  
Боль в руках и во всем теле сначала жестоко терзала его, потом доводила до обморока, а теперь перешла в какое-то третье, неучтенное состояние, которое Теон до сих пор не мог разгадать. Это было то нестерпимо, то почти не ощущалось. Рук, во всяком случае, он уже не чувствовал. Косясь на свои кисти, Теон видел, что они побелели, а кожа вокруг запястий, сжатых ржавыми кольцами, напротив, потемнела.  
Перед тем как водворить на стену в башне, его провели через весь лагерь. Страже короля стоило некоторых усилий, чтобы защитить его от северных лордов, которые были не против свести с ним счеты. Однако оспорить волю Станниса не решился никто. Только в спину врезался ком грязного снега. Снег, судя по всему, был от сортирной ямы. Один из стражников, конвоировавших Теона, нахмурившись, тяжело посмотрел в сторону шатров Вуллов, откуда прилетел комок, однако ничего не сказал. Ему не доставляло удовольствия оборонять предателя и братоубийцу.  
Словом, боль была сильной, а люди Станниса вовсе не были с ним добры.  
И все-таки непрошеная улыбка касалась губ.  
Пахло горящим торфом, сырым камнем, ржавым железом.  
Станнис расхаживал по утоптанному земляному полу, заложив руки за спину. Его вечно сосредоточенное, хмурое лицо казалось старше при неровном свете, который безжалостно обрисовал носогубные складки и вертикальную полоску между сведенных бровей.  
Теон сглотнул, продирая пересохшее горло.  
\- Ваше величество, вы исполните просьбу моей сестры?..  
\- Твою кровь примет другой бог, перевертыш, — бросил Станнис. — Истинный бог.  
Теон все еще не мог забыть первый взгляд Аши после встречи. Она не коснулась его даже кончиками пальцев, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обнять. Только отшатнулась, и губы ее искривились. Больше она старалась не смотреть на него.  
Аша не смотрела на него, когда просила у короля милосердной казни возле чардрева; значит, только богам Старков она его предназначила — Аша, народ которой молился Утонувшему?.. Не смотрела, когда король отрезал: “Перевертыш будет сожжен”. Только в дверях, уходя, когда Станнис отвернулся, упершись тяжелым взором в темноту под лестницей, подняла глаза на Теона. И вдруг, быстрым движением откинув рукав, показала сверкнувшее лезвие кинжала.  
Станнис встрепенулся, выходя из своей мрачной задумчивости — наверное, что-то почувствовал. Но Аша уже выходила, склонив голову с нарочитым почтением.  
Это был не намек на спасение. Что могла бы сделать Аша? Только скорое освобождение, удар милосердия перед костром, который Станнис называл “чистой смертью”. Даже за такой удар ей предстояло бы расплатиться со Станнисом. Она была готова рискнуть.  
Теон подумал, что следует быть благодарным и за это проявление родственных чувств.  
Свет бликовал на высоком лбу Станниса.  
\- Сделайте это побыстрее, — попросил Теон. — Пока не поздно.  
\- Всему свое время. Сперва я разобью твоих прежних хозяев.  
Теон дернулся в цепях, и его закачало из стороны в сторону, как куклу на веревочках. Камень стены царапнул спину.  
\- Я слышал стук топоров. Вы строите укрепления? — Теон кашлянул. Пить хотелось так сильно, что язык казался распухшим и тяжело ворочался во рту. — Это не поможет.  
\- Хоть ты и кракен, но тебя воспитали волки, — Станнис поморщился. — Не все битвы выигрываются при помощи замковых стен. Мои войска готовы встретить кого угодно.  
\- Они будут сражаться пешими, так?  
Станнис покосился на него мрачно. Теон подавил еще одну улыбку.  
Кажется, теперь и Станнис стал ощущать глупость ситуации. Перевертыш висел на цепях у него над головой, с вывернутыми руками, и делал замечания по фортификации.  
\- Стража! — рявкнул король. — Снять его.  
Двое королевских стражников поднялись по лестнице и разомкнули оковы на запястьях Теона. Он повалился на ступени, потому что забыл, как стоять. Рук он все еще почти не чувствовал. Морщась, один из мужчин вздернул его за плечи:  
\- Вставай, братоубийца. Пошел.  
Придерживая с двух сторон и тычками не давая завалиться, его стащили по лестнице вниз. Возле королевского кресла рыцари отпустили его и вышли, чтобы встать снаружи караулом — ненадолго сверкнул белым снегом и светом мир за дверями. Теон осел на земляной пол.  
\- Мне не страшны рыцари Болтона, — сказал Станнис, нависая над Теоном.  
\- Ваши люди голодны, их терзает холод. А войска Болтонов накормлены и хорошо экипированы.  
\- Это их и подведет. Настоящая сила рождается в лишениях и самоотречении. Не там, где жрешь все, что хочется, — губы Станниса презрительно изогнулись.  
Теон мог бы много рассказать о лишениях. Рождалась ли в них сила?.. Вряд ли.  
Но он точно мог сказать, что тот, кто _жрет все, что хочется_ — силен.  
Вороны затрясли клетки и Станнис прикрикнул на них.  
\- Он будет здесь уже скоро, — Теон сел, обхватив колени руками. — Я знаю.  
\- Откуда? — нахмурился Станнис. — Амбер ведет разведку и сообщает о перемещениях неприятеля только мне. Ты не можешь знать таких вещей.  
\- Я чувствую.  
\- Что еще ты чувствуешь?  
\- Ничего. Только его. Я больше ничего не чувствую.  
На лице Станниса проступило сухое уныние.  
\- Ты не в своем уме, предатель.  
\- Я не предатель. Я спас леди Арью, — Теон спрятал лицо в коленях. — Мы улетели.  
\- Прекрати. Ты не птица, — Станнис неприязненно покосился на клетки с воронами. — Ты даже не кракен.  
 _Ты даже не человек._  
Но нет, здесь Теон был человеком.  
Он не боялся Станниса.  
\- У него будет около трех тысяч. Вам не выстоять, — сказал Теон.  
\- Придержи язык! — прикрикнул король. — Только и слышу, как ты превозносишь воинские заслуги Болтонского бастарда. Так мечтаешь, чтобы он взял надо мной верх? Может быть, ты рассчитываешь попасть к нему обратно?  
Теон поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Наверное, что-то было такое в этом взгляде, потому что король моргнул.  
\- Я просил казнить меня поскорее. Вы отказали.  
\- Ты безумен, — заключил Станнис, теперь уже с полной уверенностью. — Но твоих грехов это не оправдывает. Ты стал братоубийцей еще до того, как попал к Рамси Сноу.  
\- Он Болтон. Не Сноу!  
\- Мне плевать, что за обиды его гложут! Он — бастард, что бы ни воображал о себе.  
\- Не нужно так его называть.  
Станнис взглянул так, словно его самого глодала какая-то обида.  
\- Я — король Вестероса по праву, и волен звать этого незаконно признанного ублюдка так, как посчитаю нужным. Я распоряжаюсь сейчас твоей судьбой, перевертыш. Ты принадлежишь мне по воле Красного бога. И будешь называть его так, как нужно.  
У всех есть готовые слова, которые они хотят слышать. Которым можно его научить. Как ворона.  
\- Давай. “Бастард, ваше величество”. Тренируйся.  
Теон молчал.  
Станнис вперился в него взглядом своих острых глаз под тяжелыми бровями. Смотрел сурово.  
С трудом разлепив спекшиеся губы, Теон попробовал было сказать то, что от него требовалось — скорее, не для Станниса, а для себя самого.  
Дыхание пресеклось. Его тело сотряс кашель. Он кашлял и не мог остановиться, не мог как следует вдохнуть. Закрыв глаза, он увидел, как через снега двигаются со стороны востока войска. Фреи, Мандерли, Рисвеллы... И он. Он хочет обратно свою жену. Хочет своего Вонючку. Он уничтожит любого, кто встанет у него на пути.  
Та часть души, которую Теон так радостно похоронил совсем недавно, вновь проснулась и зашевелилась, заходясь в конвульсиях. Кто знает, может быть Станнис был в чем-то прав, и Вонючка действительно испытывал гордость за Рамси. За то, что тот неотвратим, как гибель, и убьет здесь всех, даже Станниса, который зовет себя королем.  
И в то же время Теон смотрел на себя как будто со стороны, оценивая происходящее холодным умом. Чувствовал отстраненную брезгливость, и скуку, потому что все возвращалось. И покалывающее нервное веселье.  
Это все было, кажется, не вполне нормально.  
Кашель стискивал ему горло, словно ржавые клещи. Станнис какое-то время понаблюдал за его спазмами, а потом вдруг наполнил из кувшина деревянную чашу и протянул ему.  
Вода. Не вино, просто вода. Тем лучше.  
\- Спасибо... ваше величество.  
Теон принял чашу, едва не расплескав воду. Руки двигались с трудом. Капли покатились подбородку. Он размазал их по лицу, ощутив что-то похожее на свежесть.  
Король протянул руку к стоявшим на столе сальным свечам. Их пламя чуть колебалось от холодного воздуха. Пальцы Станниса приблизились к фитилю свечи и дотронулись до язычка пламени, словно приветствуя. Его губы беззвучно шевелились. Теон понял, что король молится.  
Теон посмотрел на свои мокрые ладони.  
Наверное, тоже следовало бы помолиться богам. Он не знал, каким.

Теон сидел на ступенях деревянной лестницы, прислонившись к стене. Он был заперт в башне и слишком слаб, чтобы пытаться выбраться. Да и незачем было — снаружи его не ждало ничего хорошего. Плечи болели так, что двигать руками было тяжело. Уверенно держать оружие он сейчас не смог бы, и практичный Станнис, наверное, знал об этом. Или вовсе забыл о перевертыше — собираясь на битву, средний Баратеон был бледен.  
Вспомнились его обращенные к Джастину Масси слова: “Ты можешь получить весть о моей смерти”. Пожалуй, Теон не желал Станнису гибели. Станнис дал ему напиться и хотел сжечь. Не так-то плохо.  
Он слышал шум битвы, но в отдалении, не у самых башенных стен. Наверное, укрепления, которые выстроил король, все еще сдерживали противника.  
Теон был благодарен самой возможности побыть одному. Пока не поздно. Хоть бы Станнис смилостивился и сделал так, как просила Аша. Северные лорды были бы не против. А Теон стал братоубийцей в их глазах, так что пусть бы их боги его и забрали. Боги Неда Старка.  
Тяжесть, накопившаяся в теле, сказалась, и он почувствовал, что проваливается в забытье, похожее на обморок — тяжелое и душное, несмотря на холод, который стоял в башне.  
Ему приснился дурной сон.  
Как будто бы он снова в Дредфорте, и руки скованы, и рядом холодная каменная стена. Ее прикосновение было таким живым, таким настоящим, что Теон поразился, как это — чувствовать так ясно во сне.  
В этих снах все происходило по одному и тому же сценарию: скрежет ключа в замке, скрип дверных петель, косо падающая полоса света, запах факельной копоти — и шаги. Знакомые, такие знакомые шаги, которые он не спутал бы ни с какими другими. В ритме крови, стучавшей у него в висках.  
Теон ощутил, как ужас, который он гнал от себя все это время, поднимается изнутри, изморозью прихватывает сердце.  
Это был Рамси. Опять.  
 _Боги еще не закончили со мной. И Рамси не закончил._  
Высокие сапоги из черной кожи остановились прямо перед Теоном, который сидел, ссутулившись и не понимая головы.  
\- Вот и ты. Ну, здравствуй... мой дорогой Вонючка.  
Теон закусил щеку, так, чтобы острый осколок зуба больно прихватил изнутри ее поверхность, чтобы сон прекратился. Он делал так раньше — и просыпался, чувствуя вкус собственной крови во рту. Как будто бы этого вкуса было мало в его жизни. Но это помогало.  
Только не в этот раз. Потому что это был не сон.  
Он поднял глаза и заставил себя посмотреть.  
Таким страшным Теон еще никогда его не видел. Даже в Дредфорте.  
За время, пока они не виделись, Рамси слегка осунулся. Его губы были обветренными, а глаза сверкали нервным, больным блеском.  
Для боя он оделся на удивление просто. Это не вписывалось в его обычные склонности. И он был весь в чужой крови — плащ стоял колом от подсыхающего и заскорузлого, даже волосы склеились. Кольчужный доспех на груди казался проржавевшим. Опыта Теона хватило, чтобы понять: даже в ближнем бою рыцари так не пачкаются. Если только не лезть под фонтаны крови специально.  
Теон не мог оторвать взгляда от его рта. Потому что в глаза смотреть не хотелось. И пока такого приказа не было, можно было себя не заставлять. Полные губы, вырезанные в форме охотничьего лука, скорые на ухмылку. Их уголки так редко бывали опущены вниз.  
В цепях Станниса у него никаких причин для веселья не было. Рамси должен был придти, потому что направил на это всю зверскую силу, всю напряженную волю. И теперь он здесь.  
Теперь все кончено. И костер опоздал.  
 _Я просто врал себе, отказывался признавать очевидное._  
\- Даже не поздороваешься? — рука Рамси легла на пояс, и из кожаного устья пополз нож.  
Теон смотрел расширившимися глазами. Это длилось бесконечно, а ведь такое недлинное, в общем-то, лезвие. Теон знал этот нож как самого себя. Помнил его прикосновения.  
Растянувшееся время сложилось гармошкой и начало двигаться с усиленной скоростью. Пальцы Рамси заплясали перед самым его лицом. Нож танцевал. Обходил вокруг каждого пальца, показывая стальной клюв то там, то здесь. Перепрыгнул из одной ладони в другую, потом вернулся обратно. Теон смотрел на этот танец, как завороженный.  
Лезвие рассекло воздух со свистом, и Рамси наискось полоснул. Теон перестал дышать, ожидая, когда обожжет болью, но это было только начало. С треском расселась и расползлась ткань. Рамси почти полностью отсек ему рукав куртки вместе с рубашкой. Дернул изо всех сил, помог себе ножом, и ткань отпала, оставив левую руку Теона обнаженной.  
Теон заскулил голосом Вонючки, вжимая голову в плечи.  
Он помнил эти движения Рамси, этот взгляд. И знал, что будет потом.  
\- Не спрашиваешь, за что?.. — прошептал Рамси с каким-то исступлением. — Не спрашиваешь...  
Теона настолько парализовало страшное, какое-то иномирное, выражение его лица, что он забыл все слова Вонючки. Все, что могло бы сейчас оттянуть расправу. С губ само сорвалось бесполезное: “Не надо, прошу вас!”, а потом горло стянулось. Рамси прижал его к ступеням, нависая сверху, надавливая левой рукой и коленом. А в правой у него был нож.  
\- Ты сбежал от меня, так?  
Нужно было собраться и ответить.  
Его могла спасти только правда.  
Теон собрал всю свою искренность.  
\- Нет, милорд... Я — нет!  
Он вспоминал свои мысли в тот день. Свое неверие. Свой страх. Он чувствовал себя почти мертвецом. Он не хотел. Знал, что это плохая идея. Все время знал.  
 _Ради всех богов, сделай так, чтобы именно эта мысль была у тебя на лице.  
Это легко. Это же правда. _  
Глаза Рамси горели, как голубовато-прозрачные огни на болотах. Как на Перешейке, возле Рва Кейлин. Гниение земли, трупные газы выходят на поверхность.  
\- Ты. Сбежал. От меня, — повторил Рамси медленно и раздельно.  
Страх парализовал Теона, скрутил все внутренности в узел. Боль — просто еще одна боль в череде остальных. Он боялся самого Рамси.  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты... Мясо. Дрянь. В глаза мне смотри!! — яростно заорал Рамси, и тут же приблизил лицо почти вплотную, шепча и полуулыбаясь, но лучше бы этой улыбки не было никогда. — Я тебе руку освежую целиком. От плеча до пальцев. Это милосердно. Только левая, видишь?  
Нож коснулся кожи на плече. Теперь Теон начал бояться боли. Вернее, того, что будет после того, как отойдет кожа — если он правда, на самом деле... всю руку... Придется умолять, чтобы он ее отрубил. Громко и шумно умолять.  
\- Я не хотел... — прохрипел с трудом, но было неубедительно, не то, опять не то.  
Нож вспорол кожу. Плотное натяжение тканей распалось, оставляя тошное, невыносимое чувство пустоты — это разошлись края раны. Теон старался не смотреть на свою руку. Он безотрывно смотрел на Рамси.  
Губы того дрожали. Судя по лицу, его трясло не меньше, чем Теона. Но при этом руки ходили ровно, потому что двигались по привычным траекториям. Он полоснул ножом еще пару раз, ограничивая по бокам. Формировал лоскут.  
Это было еще терпимо. Настоящая боль... Настоящая боль начнется позже. Очень скоро.  
Кровь защекотала кожу.  
 _Вонючка хотел зарезать девку. Хотел угодить лорду Рамси. Эти шлюхи собирались похитить невесту Рамси, и Вонючка считал, что должен им помешать.  
Это легко. Это же правда._  
Комок в горле вдруг проскочил вниз, и слова посыпались сами собой.  
\- Это прачки Абеля! Копейщицы из-за Стены. Похитили леди Арью... А потом люди Амбера. Я не хотел...  
Насколько он поверил, принял ли ответ? Было непонятно, и Теон чувствовал, что его возможности угадывать и размышлять хватит ненадолго. Скоро ужас накроет его с головой и останется только скулящий комок. Обрубок человека.  
\- Где она?  
Теона трясло. Глаза налились слезами. Мучительно жалко было руку — как оказалось, он был еще способен жалеть собственное тело и сочувствовать ему. Тело — что-то невероятно личное, собственное, пусть даже оно казалось ему навсегда отчужденным, больше не своим, испоганенным... Значит, не до конца. Все еще жалко.  
\- Станнис!.. Он отправил... на Стену. С Джастином Масси!  
\- Стало быть, нет у меня теперь леди-жены. Только ты.  
Рамси сжал его руку очень плотно, вдавил его в ступеньки, помогая себе коленом, всем телом.  
Лезвие вошло под кожу, прямо в мясо, отделяя кожу от основы.  
Он так и сказал. Ты просто мясо.  
Мясо.  
Рамси драл с него шкуру.  
Полоска кожи отделялась. Рамси перехватил нож так, словно чистил овощ.  
Теон закричал. Слов уже никаких не было, они кончились. Только крик —, который захлебнулся и затих, перейдя в хрип, когда нож пропал. Скосив глаза влево, Теон заскулил — тонко, на одной ноте, не узнавая своего голоса. Небольшой квадратный лоскут отделился и висел, как поникший парус.  
Рамси наклонился к его лицу, обжигая дыханием.  
Спросил очень тихо:  
\- Сбежал?..  
Мало было сказать. Нужно было поверить.  
Этого Рамси не учел. Теон поверил.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет...  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Да.  
Рамси медленно и очень глубоко вздохнул.  
И его губы легко коснулись покрытой слезами и липким потом щеки Теона.  
\- Вот и хорошо. На этот раз я верну тебе твою кожу.  
Теон ощутил его запах. Пахло кольчужным железом, винным перегаром, талым снегом и кровью. Теоновой и чьей-то еще, чужой, уже подсохшей. Теперь Рамси почти лежал на нем, опираясь о ступени рукой и коленом, иначе Теон просто задохнулся бы. И гладил его по голове, перебирая пропитанные потом волосы.  
Тошнота закачала на волнах, утягивая в черное, где Рамси не было. В этот момент он знал — можно забыться. Рамси позволил ему это. Это было... милосердно.  
Открыв глаза вновь, он уже не ощущал тяжести чужого тела.  
Зато перед ним стоял сутулый рыжеволосый мужчина с мейстерской цепью на шее. Чуть поодаль маячили две высокие фигуры — стражники. Теон вжался в стену, неловко перехватывая руку над локтем. Рука была залита кровью, и на ступени натекло. Кожный лоскут выгибался, открывая влажную изнанку.  
У мейстера по-прежнему было два глаза. Рамси выпустил его из какого-то сарая, где запер его Станнис. Значит, король не успел выполнить свою угрозу.  
Перед глазами возникла кружка, и Теон ощутил вкус макового молока.  
\- А сейчас потерпи, я буду зашивать твою рану, — сказал Тибальд.  
Он губкой омыл кожу вокруг раны и плеснул в нее крепкой настойки, от которой выжгло все болью так, что Теон почти не чувствовал прикосновения иглы. В кожном лоскуте был сделан надрез, чтобы вытекала сукровица.  
От выпитого наполз дурман, ощущения смазались и стали чужими. Теону казалось, что он поднимается над своим телом. Туда, где висели на стене ржавые оковы, и еще выше, под самые стропила башни, и через потолок, в белое слепое небо.

Череда ясности и забытья последних суток наконец разломилась, вывалив Теона в безусловное бодрствование. Когда он пришел в себя, то понял, что выспался. Судя по всему, спал долго и очень крепко. Было тепло, а под руками чувствовались шкуры.  
Ощущения грязи на теле больше не было, как и характерного горького запаха, который остается после пота, разом выступающего от ужаса. Другие запахи тоже пропали. Теон смутно помнил, что мейстер Тибальд, морщась, протирал его влажной тканью, а у Теона даже не было сил, чтобы испытать стыд. Кажется, его омыли, переодели и притащили сюда. И теперь он лежал в штанах и рубахе, прикрытый тяжелой шерстяной накидкой.  
В голове было гулко и тихо. Рамси никогда еще не приказывал дать ему макового молока. Кажется, только один раз, в первые месяцы. Но это Теон помнил плохо. Только какая-то красная муть, хруст и дурманная тишина.  
Теон разлепил веки и первым делом покосился влево. Рукав рубашки был закатан, и он увидел свою руку, голую и худую, с туго перебинтованным плечом. Боль была, но терпимая. Только сильно жгло, и казалось, что там все раздуто, вспухает под повязкой горбом. Потом он разглядел походный сундук Рамси, который хорошо помнил по их путешествию полгода назад.  
В воздухе висел равномерный звук. Скользящий, смазанный и ритмичный. Вжжух. Вжжух.  
Теон приподнялся и увидел перед собой низкую и широкую кровать. На краю кровати сидел Рамси и точил нож при помощи длинной кожаной оправки, конец которой прижимал голой ступней, утопавшей в волчьей шерсти. Дойдя до конца ремня, Рамси перекатывал лезвие и гнал его обратно с тем же шелестящим звуком. Вид у него был сосредоточенный.  
Теон попробовал было лечь и снова притвориться спящим, но момент был упущен.  
\- Проснулся?  
Теон прочистил горло. После макового настоя в горле было мягко — впервые за несколько последних суток.  
\- Да, милорд, — он приподнялся.  
Рамси закончил править лезвие, и, вложив его в ножны, бросил на кровать.  
Судя по всему, они были в небольшом деревянном доме, который Рамси велел обустроить по своему вкусу. Ложе и пол были выстланы шкурами. Освещавшие комнату сальные свечи торчали на столе, как колония лесных грибов — одни выше, другие ниже. В печи горел огонь.  
Рамси подпер руками голову и уставился на Теона. Резать снова он, по видимости, не собирался. Во всяком случае, пока.  
\- Ну что, теперь ты будешь вести себя, как надо?  
\- Буду.  
\- Все вспомнил?  
\- Да, милорд.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Что ты успел рассказать Станнису? Рассказывал про Винтерфелл, про войска?  
\- Он... подвесил меня на цепях.  
\- Думаешь, это самое плохое, что можно с тобой сделать?  
\- Нет, милорд, не думаю, — отозвался Теон. И, чуть помедлив, решился спросить: — Но вы же разбили его?  
\- Станнис жив. Бежал, поджав хвост, но он жив... Если еще не сдох в снегу, — Рамси повернулся к плотно закрытым ставням, проложенным толстым льняным полотном, которое задубело от мороза снаружи. — А что, ты по нему соскучился?  
\- Я знал, что вы придете, милорд. Все время знал.  
Глаза Рамси сузились. Он искал, пытался ухватить верткий хвост лжи. Не получалось.  
Теон был честен. Поэтому он не настаивал.  
\- Зато по мне соскучился, так?  
\- Так, — согласился Теон.  
Собственный голос прозвучал как будто со стороны. Наверное, все еще длился эффект от макового молока. И от прошлого ответа. Потому что Рамси не стал больше его расспрашивать.  
На уме у него уже было другое.  
\- Тогда иди сюда, я тебя трахну.  
Теон отбросил плащ и встал. Комната чуть покачивалась, пол проминался под нетвердыми ногами — или дело было в толстых шкурах. Голова кружилась. Он приблизился и остановился прямо перед сидящим Рамси.  
Рамси смотрел непонятно. Собственно, ему пора было уже кинуться на Теона, но он как будто выжидал. При этом он был явно давно возбужден. Теон понял вдруг, как давно — очевидно, с тех самых пор, как драл ему кожу. Или даже еще раньше. Теон предпочел бы не знать, что он делал в бою. Как будто обливался кровью из ведра.  
При этом последние несколько часов Теон провел с ним в одной комнате. До него только что это дошло. И на теле приподнялись мелкие волоски, по спине прошли мурашки.  
\- Ну что ты встал столбом, Вонючка? — Рамси поднял брови. — А сказал, что вспомнил.  
Невзирая на прыгающие пальцы, Теон быстро, по-деловому, разделся, не оставив ничего, кроме повязки на руке. Так, словно собирался искупаться. Когда-то давно они с Роббом стаскивали одежду на низком обрыве, а потом ныряли в озеро. Теон нырял и плавал лучше, что было предсказуемо.  
Сейчас ему предстояло нырнуть во что-то совсем другое.  
Рамси дернул его вниз, заставив удариться коленями об пол и упасть грудью на кровать, а сам оказался сзади. Зашуршала его одежда, что-то влажно хлюпнуло. Повернув голову, Теон увидел, что он облизывает ладонь. Поймал случайно его взгляд. И сжал руками волчий мех — заранее.  
Волки умирают, и от них остаются только шкуры.  
Все умирают — разница только в том, быстро или очень медленно. Или заживо.  
Теон закрыл глаза.  
\- Скажешь мне что-нибудь?  
Что он мог ему сказать?  
 _Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, только не трогай меня.  
Пожалуйста._  
Это слово давно уже не имело никакого веса. Изменило свой смысл, как и все другие, такие простые, такие когда-то естественные слова. “Пожалуйста”, “прости”, “правда”. Все вывернулось наизнанку, исказилось.  
Рука Рамси с силой сжала его бедро. Второй рукой он помогал себе, направляя. Теон еще раз с благодарностью подумал о маковом молоке, от которого в голове все еще стояла мягкая муть, и все ощущения оставались притупленными.  
Больно все-таки было. Зато ответ уже не требовался.  
Движения казались замедленными. Или Рамси просто непривычно неторопливо начал.  
Его ладонь легла поверх кулака Теона, разжимая его, заполняя своими пальцами пропуски. Двигался он все быстрее, и Теон начал стукаться о край кровати тазовыми костями. Он слышал, как учащается дыхание Рамси. Чтобы все закончилось быстро, чего-то ему не хватало, и Теон подозревал — чего.  
\- Не хочешь говорить... поори хотя бы, — прерывисто выдохнул Рамси и стиснул ему плечо поверх повязки.  
Теон взвыл. Через ткань просочилась жидкость, непохожая на кровь — что-то желто-розовое.  
Рамси отпустил раненую область и начал толкаться в него сильнее, почти упав ему на спину. Позвоночником Теон чувствовал трение горячей кожи.  
Он понял, что именно Рамси хочет услышать. Даже если не верит до конца. Или настолько хотел бы поверить, что согласен на все?..  
Стало больнее, потому что Рамси начал дергать его с такой силой, что у Теона болталась голова. Рамси прижался к нему грудью, уткнулся лицом в место, где шея переходит в плечо, туда, где все еще оставался винтерфелльский след от его зубов.  
Теон скривил губы и решился:  
\- Милорд...  
Рамси коротко взрыкнул и кончил.  
Теон затих и замер, ожидая, пока он сползет.  
Тяжесть со спины пропала. Рамси сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к боковине кровати. Колени Теона неловко сомкнулись, и он опустился рядом. Просунул под себя руку, провел пальцами от ложбинки между ягодиц до внутренней стороны бедра, размазывая скользкий улиточный след по коже.  
Рамси смотрел на свечи пустыми глазами:  
\- Я все думал... О том, сколько кусков с тебя срезал просто так. Надо было...  
\- Что, милорд? — спросил Теон  
\- Надо было все-таки начать тебя есть, — отозвался Рамси, все так же глядя в никуда. — Как на Скагосе. Я, конечно, не дикарь, но... — его голос затих, как будто потух.  
\- Милорд...  
\- Я пошутил, — Рамси обернулся к нему и вдруг широко улыбнулся. — Смешно?  
Теон едва заметно покачал головой.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это правда, милорд. Так и должно быть.  
Улыбка Рамси пропала.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя съели? Я должен был догадаться.  
\- Главное, что вы хотите, милорд.  
\- Я пошутил. Я знаю, что так нельзя.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Рано или поздно ты кончишься. Скорее, рано... Мяса в тебе всего ничего, — он ущипнул тонкое запястье Теона с торчащей косточкой, почти не больно.  
Теон промолчал.  
За окнами свистел ветер. Притупленное восприятие восстанавливалось. Теперь Теон явно слышал шум зимы. Как скрипели, от ветра или мороза, стены деревянного дома. И где-то вдали, если очень прислушиваться, можно было различить голоса. Или это выла метель?..  
Рамси отхлебнул из кубка, бегло привел себя в порядок, плеснув водой из бочонка на холщовое полотенце, а потом начал одеваться. Теон так и сидел, не зная, что делать. Потом потянул к себе сброшенные штаны. Портупея Рамси мешалась на столе с деревянными мисками, письменными принадлежностями и деталями доспеха. Свечи прогорели на треть. Все было каким-то фрагментарным, странным, ненастоящим. Каждый предмет по отдельности был понятен: печь, сундук, постель, шкуры, Рамси. Но вместе картинка не складывалась.  
Маковое молоко. Похмелье.  
\- Жрать хочешь? — Рамси швырнул в него чем-то.  
Теон по инерции испуганно отпрянул, и небольшой каравай хлеба упал к его ногам.  
Рамси поморщился и отвернулся.  
\- Спасибо... милорд.  
Рамси ходил по комнате, собирал свое барахло. Подцепил с пола бурый плащ, которым Теон был укрыт, когда лежал на полу. Он не помнил, кто его укрыл — неужели рыжий мейстер?..  
\- Мой оруженосец погиб. Мелкий Фрей — тот, что был Большой. Амбер развалил его пополам прямо у меня перед носом, — Рамси дотронулся до своего фальшиона и ухмыльнулся. Весьма гадко. — Правда, сам он разошелся на большее количество кусков. По-моему, это его кровь под гардой... Засохло уже, видишь. Некому теперь чистить, — он ковырнул ногтем.  
Возле тесака Рамси был еще один меч. Присмотревшись, Теон узнал его и перестал жевать. Это был меч, который Станнис называл Светозарным — длинный, в богатых старых ножнах, с кожаной рукоятью.  
Рамси поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся еще шире.  
\- Ради этого трофея стоило упустить жену. Смотри, — он взял меч и вытащил его из ножен. Лезвие сияло тихим светом, отбрасывая цветные блики на стены. Стало так светло, словно зажгли еще десяток больших свечей. — Надо почаще письма писать, если все сбывается... Выбил из руки лжекороля. У меня был выбор: взять меч или прикончить Станниса. Но ничего, он и так не уйдет от смерти.  
Рамси с лязганьем задвинул клинок обратно, и свет погас.  
Теон доедал хлеб, отламывая мелкие куски. Было что-то неправильное в том, что Рамси держал этот меч, но думать об этом было тяжело, он все еще чувствовал себя оглушенным. Хлеб казался ему страшно вкусным, и в самом деле был хорош, явно из дорогой муки.  
\- Подарок от Вимана Мандерли, — поведал Рамси, глядя, как Теон доедает последний кусок. — Сам он оказался слишком толст, чтобы выступить с нами. Но у других тоже была знатная еда. Кое-что попортилось, когда они с ней перемешались. Не люблю предателей.  
Это был подходящий момент, чтобы вставить что-то вроде “Хороший принцип, милорд”, но Теон промолчал.  
\- Сучьи Мандерли. Надеюсь, мой лорд-отец в замке уже разгадал жирного и пустил его на вырезку. И ведь по такой погоде ворон заплутает... Мы тут завязли на какое-то время.  
Потом Рамси приказал ему одеться. Теон получил кое-какую одежду, явно оставшуюся от убитых. Необходимый минимум и уже знакомый ему бурый плащ. Он не знал, чей он, никаких знаков на нем не было. Явно не Большого Уолдера, ему он был бы велик по росту.  
По требованию Рамси Теон опустился на колени, обмотал его ноги шерстяной тканью и помог надеть сапоги.  
За дверями ничего не было. Никакой деревни, никакой башни. Только он и Рамси в белом океане. Так Теону показалось в первый момент.  
Свежий холодный воздух опьянил, выбил из головы остатки хмеля от настойки.  
\- Видел, какая божья воля? Я бы этих богов... — Рамси укрылся сгибом локтя. — А ведь сейчас день.  
В самом деле, было странно сумрачно, как будто уже вечерело или еще не рассвело.  
Только через несколько шагов обозначились другие утлые дома заброшенной деревни, до половины занесенные снегом, силуэт хорошо знакомой Теону башни и остатки укреплений. Между домов стояли шатры и слышалось пение латников.

***  
Атака вышла нелепой, быстрой и скомканной. Мандерли и Фреи, чуть отойдя от ворот Винтерфелла, забыли, зачем и куда идут. По мнению Рамси, они собирались потрошить под его началом короля-самозванца, присвоившего кое-что, принадлежащее дому Болтон. По мнению союзных лордов, их цель была в том, чтобы разрешить проблемы друг с другом и прояснить кое-какие кулинарные вопросы. Сдерживать их было трудно.  
Шли последние часы перед новым ударом непогоды, когда между деревьев показались наспех построенные смехотворные заграждения. За заграждениями и в кустах под прикрытием еловых лап обнаружились арбалетчики, выкосившие часть авангарда. Перезарядить оружие Рамси им уже не позволил.  
Дальше была сплошная каша из своих и чужих. Особенно трудно стало их различать после того, как с запозданием выяснилось, что люди толстяка уже какое-то время вырезают Фреев и других полезных вассалов среди рядов. Все перемешалось. В самой гуще Рамси заприметил Морса Амбера и ринулся к нему задать вопросы, но тот разговаривать не хотел, а хотел рубить чужих оруженосцев. Пришлось отплатить ему сполна.  
Но потом все это померкло, потому что в поле зрения появился главный вор. Короля-самозванца он узнал сразу. У него были сурово сведенные брови на узком худом лице. Рамси подумал — лицо, как у плохо оттраханной бабы. Унылое.  
 _А ты знаешь, какие лица бывают у хорошо оттраханных баб?  
Конечно. Мертвые._  
Он решил привести ложного короля к единству со своими мыслями. И тогда Станнис Баратеон обнажил свой меч. Меч сиял и переливался странным светом, источник которого был в самом клинке...  
Рамси вспоминал об этом, обходя вместе с Теоном лагерь. Они остановились возле замерзшего озерца, где люди суетились вокруг горы трупов, замерзших и присыпанных снегом. Рамси приказал сжечь тела, но костры не горели при таком снегопаде.  
Снег укрыл всю кровь после битвы, холод заморозил раскрытые раны.  
Вонючка смотрел на гору тел очень пристально.  
\- Милорд, а что стало с... — запнулся и замолчал, губы стали как одна линия.  
Наверное, вспомнил их разговоры про отца и Молодого Волка. Рамси любил рассказывать новости.  
\- С твоей сестрой-кракеном? Да, я ее видел. Собственно, она мне и указала, где тебя искать.  
Лицо Вонючки вытянулось.  
\- Только не начинай хныкать, я ее не пытал. Не поймал, если точно. Бывают же бабы... Но я заметил, куда она рвалась, когда Станнис начал драпать. Свои еле оттащили... белобрысый, с гладкой рожей. Теперь он уже не такой красавчик, но я упустил обоих, — Рамси длинно сплюнул в снег. — Все они сгинули в метели.  
\- Спасибо, милорд.  
\- Так и быть, снег разгребать не будешь, — сказал Рамси, оглядев его сгорбившуюся под порывом ветра фигуру. — У меня для тебя другое задание.  
Знаменосцы Рамси разместились в общинном доме. Между нескольких заброшенных домишек, где сейчас союзные лорды грелись возле полуразрушенных очагов, стояли шатры. В нескольких шатрах разбили полевой госпиталь.  
Вонючка послушно потащился за ним к этим палаткам.  
Хотя, какой он Вонючка. Не воняет же. И не в запахе дело. Он перестал быть Вонючкой с Барроутона, когда отец забрал его и вернул в лордской одежде. И другие чаще его называли не Вонючкой, а перевертышем и предателем.  
 _Хорошо, пусть будет... Теон-Перевертыш._  
Только с Вонючкой все было ясно. С Перевертышем... ничего не ясно.  
Держать при себе кого-то с таким именем не хотелось.  
 _Теон. Просто Теон.  
Мой Теон._  
Быстрый взгляд из-под капюшона. Почувствовал что-то?  
Рамси обозлился:  
\- Что смотришь? Давай, пошел к мейстерам. Скажи, что я тебя прислал помогать моим людям.  
\- Как прикажете, милорд, — и пропал за пологом шатра, откуда доносились стоны. Исчез охотно и с удовольствием, потому что умирающие были ему приятнее, чем живой Рамси.  
Оставшись в одиночестве на тропе, которую на глазах заметало, Рамси какое-то время смотрел вдаль сквозь белые хлопья.  
Лес вокруг был редким, но за домами густел, собирался плотной стеной. Там, за заброшенными и затопленным копями, не было уже никакого людского жилья, только волчьи тропы. Только гвардейские сосны и ели, страж-деревья и вековые дубы. Все они уронили сейчас свою листву и стояли голыми и ободранными. Лишь хвойные деревья топорщились острыми иглами.  
И все это укрывал снег.

Вечером, вернувшись из общинного дома, он застал в своих покоях порядок — новые свечи, растопленный очаг, а Теон занимался тем, что сушил свой плащ у печи. Это выглядело до того мирно и раздражающе независимо, что Рамси немедленно припечатал его к стене.  
Теон закинул голову. Крылья носа дрогнули, напряглись, но еле заметно — он даже морщиться как следует не решался. Его волосы были все еще влажны от снега, налетевшего под капюшон, и в свете свечей казалось, что они потемнели.  
Мелькнула абсурдная мысль — а если с именем все вернется обратно?.. Отрастет, как хвост у ящерицы. Он же перевертыш, вот и перевернется.  
Срочно нужны были доказательства контроля.  
\- Покажи рану, — потребовал Рамси, сжав его руку над локтем.  
Теон ахнул.  
Бывает ошеломление от удара — быстрая боль. Она вспыхивает, как факел, ослепляет до белизны в глазах. А бывает тлеющая боль, похожая на медленный огонь. Которая длится часами.  
 _Вкус его боли — единственное, что я о нем по-настоящему знаю.  
Если ему не будет больно, нас ничего не будет связывать. Ему станет все равно.  
А мне — станет?.._  
Сняв рубашку, Теон замер.  
Повязка на руке выглядела чистой. Чище, чем утром.  
\- Кто менял?  
\- Я сам, в госпитале. Присохло, я горячей водой размочил. И перевязал заново.  
\- Развяжи.  
Теон размотал узкую холщовую повязку. Кожа вставала горбом, чернели стежки. Припухлость казалась очень большой на тощей руке, хотя лоскут был невелик — чуть больше дюйма длиной. Из пореза, оставленного мейстером в середине, чуть подтекало.  
Рамси смотрел на этот странный, недоделанный след и слышал, как за стенами свистит вьюга. Наверное, утром она заметет дом целиком. Тут будет белое поле. Только верхушки страж-деревьев будут торчать из снега. И эта клятая башня — чуть-чуть, как небольшой черный холм. И нас уже не откопают.  
Как хорошо.  
\- Что, милорд? — тихо спросил Теон.  
\- Ничего. Я тебя хочу, — Рамси сбросил камзол.  
Потом приказал Теону продолжать, и тот послушно раздел его, опустившись на корточки, чтобы стянуть кожаные штаны.  
\- Теперь снимай с себя, что осталось, и иди сюда.  
Возле кровати Рамси пихнул его в грудь. Кровать скрипнула как-то очень легко, когда Теон повалился на нее — еще бы, сколько в нем веса...  
Время шло, а Рамси стоял возле постели и смотрел, смотрел. Все эти тени под ребрами, грудина, прорывающая кожу, как костяная сетка, локти и колени. Красивые тонкие пальцы — те, что остались.  
После свадьбы он думал, что теперь началась интересная жизнь. Что все пойдет теперь только вверх и в гору, что весь мир перед ним. Север-то уж точно. И все люди. Но что-то не заладилось. Холод брачной постели, холод за внешней стеной Винтерфелла.  
И теперь, здесь... Холод его кожи.  
Рамси подтянул Теона за волосы к себе, ткнул лицом куда надо.  
\- Давай. Языком.  
Тот лизнул — один раз, другой. Когда стало достаточно влажно, Рамси взял его руку, притянул к своему члену. Узкая ладонь, как будто не человеческая из-за отсутствующего мизинца. Рамси накрыл его руку своей, согнул пальцы как надо, сжал. Туго обхватив себя его ладонью, подвигал в нужном ритме, потом отпустил, оценивая результат. Ладонь Теона ходила ровно и сонно, как будто тот крутил жернов.  
Рамси отшвырнул его так резко, что тот растянулся на шкурах, упал на спину.  
Навалившись сверху, Рамси закинул его руки себе на шею, ноги — на поясницу, оплел себя ими. Получилось, как будто Теон его обнимает. Тот лежал смирно, не пытался разомкнуть кольца.  
 _Пусть хотя бы так. Хотя бы так._  
Его болезненное шипение, которое лишь способ сдержать стон. Его дергающееся горло, откинутая голова.  
 _Он красивый. Глупо, но... Он такой красивый._  
Вроде бы, тут мало что могло нравиться. Однако Теон нравился ему весь, целиком. С кожей и волосами цвета снега, с телом, искореженным следами его привязанности. Нравился пряный вкус своего члена у него во рту. Нравились шероховатости на внутренних сторонах щек — не сходящие следы от зубов на скользко-гладком, их можно было нащупать языком и пальцами.  
Теон все-таки застонал в голос, и его руки, которые он так и не решился убрать, плотно сжали спину Рамси. Пальцы давили, дрожали, соскальзывали и прижимались снова. Вот теперь он обнимал его по-настоящему. Цеплялся за него.  
Потому что Рамси вошел в него до упора.  
Потому что когда ему больно, у него такие расширенные зрачки, такие напряженные пальцы.  
И он так стонет. Как будто он умирает. Или кончает.  
Наверное, когда люди кончают, у них такие глаза. Рамси не знал. Никогда не видел себя со стороны в такие моменты. Не до зеркал было. Полированный металл, отражения — для бритья и тоски. Когда думаешь о предательстве и нечем себя занять.  
Теперь он не думал об этом, только когда была возможность забыться.  
Когда Теон...  
Теон. Теон.  
 _Ты меня обнимаешь, пусть и не по-настоящему.  
Зато я — по настоящему. И хочу обнимать тебя очень крепко. Крепче, чем ты сможешь пережить.  
Тогда все могло бы быть, как нужно — если на тебе не будет уже никакой кожи, и я буду по тебе скользить. Ты будешь меня чувствовать как никогда раньше. Со всеми нервами наружу. Я буду весь в тебе. Вымазан в тебе с ног до головы. С руками в тебе по локоть.  
Обниму тебя всего, насквозь, изнутри, под покровами, за решеткой ребер. _  
И не отпущу. И это будет навсегда.  
Главное — молча. Главное — молча. В тот, последний раз в Винтерфелле он не выдержал и орал, потеряв разницу между мыслями и речью.  
Зрение померкло, и только рука сжала худое плечо, пачкаясь в липкой сукровице из дренажной ранки, а другой рукой он ухватил острую бедренную кость, треугольную, как рыбий плавник. И дернул все это на себя изо всех сил, сколько нашлось в теле.  
Было туго и почему-то очень тягостно. И он закрыл глаза, перед которыми и так все плыло и темнело, растворился в этом ощущении, а Теон закричал.  
Оргазм был похож на судорогу в холодной воде.  
Когда зрение вернулось, Рамси увидел блестящий след, пересекавший шрам на Теоновой скуле. Слезы сбегали к вискам, терялись где-то у линии роста волос.  
Рамси припал в его виску, ржаво-соленому на вкус. Слезы, кристаллы соли в заливе. И ушная раковина, спирали переходов и изгибов. Рамси проследил их языком и прерывисто зашептал ему в самое ухо:  
\- Я обещал, что заберу тебя. Даже у Красного бога, если потребуется. И что, где он, этот Красный бог?.. А ты здесь, со мной. Я держу обещания. А ты держишь свои?..  
\- Да, — ответил Теон.  
 _Да?  
Нет._  
Гадина. Морская скользкая гадина.  
 _Я просто врал себе, отказывался признавать очевидное._  
Рамси отпрянул, потянулся к столу и взялся за нож.  
Другого выбора и других идей просто не было.

***  
Перед глазами снова танцевало лезвие.  
\- Ты — мой, — Рамси положил ладонь ему на горло. — Я обдеру тебе лицо. — Клинок прошелся по его скуле, еле касаясь, обводя контуры, остановился возле губ. — Отрежу язык. Твой вонючий, лживый язык.  
За что, если я — твой, хотелось спросить Теону. Но он видел, что Рамси уже на грани.  
Потому что он смотрел на лицо Теона так, словно оно причиняло ему боль. Как будто в самом деле раздумывал содрать его.  
Хотя, почему “как будто”? Именно об этом он и думал. О чем еще он может думать.  
Его зрачки сузились, рот перекосился.  
Рамси совсем недавно содрал с него кусок кожи. Пусть ране дали возможность зажить наименее болезненным способом, но шрам останется навсегда — еще один шрам. И это в лучшем случае. В худшем Рамси сорвет пришитый лоскут, и отдерет еще несколько рядом. Если его довести, он так и поступит.  
А как не доводить?  
Казалось, что чем охотнее он подчиняется, тем сильнее бесится Рамси. Случившаяся только что разрядка почему-то его не сняла его напряжения.  
В Дредфорте он хорошо понимал Рамси. Чувствовал его настроение, ощущал его, глядя, как округляются глаза или расходятся в ухмылке губы. И научился бояться до оторопи, до полного погружения в животный, грязный ужас. Но в том, что Рамси делал, был хоть какой-то смысл, своя логика, пусть и изуверская.  
В Винтерфелле все изменилось, смешалось, спуталось. Он больше не чувствовал его так хорошо. Связь все еще была прочной, но появилось и что-то еще. Какие-то затемнения на ровном кровавом полотне, которое было у Рамси вместо души.  
Теперь ничего не помогало. И видимое объяснение не радовало. Раньше были вспышки ярости и крайней жестокости, но причин считать, что Рамси не в уме, не было. Наверное, то были первые признаки. А теперь он поехал окончательно.  
 _И мы в одной постели. Я, ты и нож._  
Теон задержал дыхание. Протянул руку и коснулся лезвия. Чуть сжал, так, что острые края наглаженного полировкой клинка погрузились в кожу, в прозрачный, почти невидимый слой, где еще нет крови. Медленно отвел от своего лица, проследил пальцами лезвие до рукояти. Дальше начинался кулак Рамси.  
Теон дотронулся до его руки, и та разжалась, как будто Рамси вдруг заснул или разом опьянел. Нож выпал и затерялся в мехах.  
Рамси навис, опираясь на локоть, не прикасаясь, и между их телами оставалась пустота.  
Эту пустоту можно было заполнить только ложью. Бессмысленными обещаниями.  
 _Скажи ему.  
“Я — твой”.  
Это легко. Это же правда._  
Нет, это трудно. Это невозможно. Теперь, вспомнив свое имя — просто невозможно.  
 _Не надо было мешать ему резать. Было бы проще. Сказал бы все, что нужно. И не было бы этого выматывающего взгляда._  
Рамси прижался ртом к его шее, укусил — чувствительно, но не до крови. Потом сдвинулся чуть ниже, проделал то же самое с ключицей. Поехал вниз по телу, прихватывая зубами — часто, почти не оставляя нетронутых мест. Кожу, увлажненную его слюной, холодило. Теон ждал, ждал, когда же станет по-настоящему больно, но не дождался. С большим запозданием он понял, что Рамси так его целует.  
Тот, кто изуродовал его. Смешал с дерьмом и грязью. Уничтожил его полностью, до основания.  
Рамси приподнял голову, посмотрел на него этим своим остановившимся взглядом — мутный лед. А потом вернулся к своему занятию, но теперь очень легко, едва касаясь губами. Нижнее ребро с правой стороны. Внутренняя сторона руки на сгибе, там, где выступала вена. Провисающая впадина живота. Похоже, он был намерен продолжать до самого низа.  
Теон смирился с его жестокостью. Но с его нежностью смириться не смог.  
На смену прострации пришла нездоровая бодрость, похожая на недобродившее вино и легкую истерику. Теон почувствовал, как губы расходятся в улыбке. Той самой, которая скрасила его пребывание на стене у Станниса.  
Нет, пожалуйста, взмолился он. Только не сейчас.  
Но было поздно, Рамси это неуместное выражения лица уже заметил. Его припухшие после поцелуев губы сжались, стали непривычно тонкими. Рывком он оторвался от Теона и ударил его наотмашь по лицу.  
Теона отбросило к стене. В голове зазвенело. Прошило болью когда-то разбитую железной перчаткой скулу.  
Не глядя на него, Рамси быстро и в молчании оделся, накинул плащ и вышел, впустив в дом немного вьюги.  
Теон долго смотрел в деревянные стропила, едва заметные в свете очага, и не думал ни о чем. Потер живот, стирая влажное прикосновение. Машинально провел рукой по кровати и нащупал нож.  
Рамси Болтон отправился куда-то без ножа.  
Прижимая ладонь к немеющей щеке, Теон выбрался из постели и положил клинок на стол. Не выдержав, задвинул его подальше, за винный кувшин. На столе был беспорядок. Сказывалось отсутствие оруженосца, или общий нрав Рамси.  
Взгляд Теона упал на трофей из битвы, меч Станниса. Если говорят правду, то это действительно Светозарный. Хотя, скорее, меч просто окропляли диким огнем. И все же, на нем не было следов копоти, и сияние не было похоже на то, что возникает от горючего.  
Теон прикоснулся к ножнам. Как будто что-то его влекло, тянуло неудержимо и странно. Что-то из прошлого. Трепет перед валирийским мечом Неда Старка, который Роббу давали подержать, а Теону — нет. Или сказки старой Нэн — предания о том, что было задолго до пришествия Эйгона Завоевателя. Они с Роббом любили эти истории. Мир древних преданий, где все, куда ни ткни, было одновременно великим и простым. Герои, покрывшие себя славой. Спасенные от ужасных вымерших зверей девы, которые дарили потом героям свою любовь. Звери, которых достаточно было пронзить мечом, чтобы избавиться от них. Теон, Робб — оба начали все так, словно жили в одной из таких легенд. И вот, чем все закончилось.  
Он взялся за кожаную рукоять, которая неловко легла в ладонь. Со скользящим стальным лязганьем меч вышел из ножен. В чем тут было дело, что за фокус, было не понять, но воздух вокруг меча начал дрожать, как в очаге. Лезвие тихо переливалось. Цветные сполохи побежали по стенам. Наверное, то была сиюминутная игра освещения, но руках Рамси оно так сильно не светилось.  
Меч был тяжелым. Теон встал в стойку, вывел вперед правое плечо, отвел левую руку назад.  
Если Рамси сейчас вернется... Что он будет делать сейчас, застав его в таком виде, Теон не хотел знать. Но он осознал, как глупо выглядит. Голый и тощий, как зимнее чахлое дерево. С кожей, все еще хранящей следы прикосновений чужого рта. И с мечом, который не может как следует поднять из-за слабости и боли в вывернутых руках. И рана еще кровоточит...  
Вложив Светозарный в ножны, он принялся снова перевязывать себе раненое плечо, надеясь, что часть кожи все-таки приживется. Как только он закончил, в дверь постучали.  
\- Милорд, вы здесь?  
Теон затих, не зная, что делать. Но визитер не успокаивался, а потом решился войти. Теон понял это, услышав, как тот сбивает с сапог снег. Он едва успел натянуть штаны, и справлялся с завязками, когда вошел Рождер Рисвелл.  
\- Перевертыш, где лорд Рамси? — спросил он, оглядывая комнату, разбросанную одежду и смятую постель.  
\- Вышел пройтись, — ответил Теон. — Скоро вернется. Что-то случилось?  
\- Вернулся разведчик, пущенный следом за сбежавшим Станнисом. Я разыщу лорда Рамси, — Рисвелл посмотрел подозрительно, чуть потоптался и вышел.  
Теон забрался обратно под шкуры.  
Перед глазами все еще плыли какие-то старые, забытые полусны — как контуры воздушных замков в небе над Винтерфеллом. Белые донжоны из кучевых объемных облаков, перистые крепостные стены, ветер в небесных рвах. _“Этот замок будет моим, Робб”. “Не дождешься! Твой — там. Видишь лестницы?”. “Нет... Да, теперь вижу!”._  
Теон, проваливаясь куда-то в облачную синеву, подумал, что теперь над миром вряд ли будет когда-нибудь чистое небо. Не получалось поверить в это, зная, что за стенами — непроглядная муть.  
Был, наверное, час жаворонка, когда дверь скрипнула снова, и Рамси вернулся в постель. Теон не то проснулся, не то вынырнул из мыслей, поглотивших целиком, только когда почувствовал прикосновение голого плеча.  
Чуть повернув голову, Теон увидел профиль Рамси. Остро торчал подбородок, рубленость контуров, повинуясь игре света, тяготела к точености. Радужка глаза прозрачно растворялась, оставляя только расширенную черную точку зрачка.  
Когда он просто так молчал и ничего не делал, это было... странно. Как в ту ночь в Винтерфелле, когда Теон подумал о том, что это дает ему чувство свободы — на самом дне его плена. Потому что все самое худшее уже случилось. И больше нет никого, перед кем стоило бы держать лицо. Никто его не видит, никто не знает. Там были хотя бы призраки Винтерфелла. А здесь нет вообще никого и ничего, только каменистая земля в рытвинах и вмерзшие в снег мертвецы.  
И Рамси.  
Спокойствие изменяло его черты. Теон почти его не узнавал в такие моменты.  
И, в то же время, был связан с ним. Природа этой связи не имела ничего общего с симпатией или привязанностью, с желанием или тяготением. Теона не спросили, навязав ему это. Но теперь он чувствовал чужой пульс как собственный.  
Кровяное русло. Куда впадают все реки.  
Что было хуже всего — не только он принадлежал Рамси, но и Рамси — ему. Как пораженный орган, изуродованная часть тела. Неотчуждаемое уродство, с которым больно и противно жить. Которое не исправить, можно только отсечь. Они оба хорошо знали, как это делается.  
Теон осознавал его как часть себя. Особенный, удивительный вид уродства — на этот раз не являющийся недостачей. Напротив, это было как лишний орган. Как у телят и овец, которые рождаются в предзнаменование дурных годин и затяжной зимы. Дополнительная конечность. Разрастание тканей. Опухоль. Третий глаз. Второе сердце.  
 _Я — твой.  
Это легко. Это же правда.  
Скажи ему то, что он хочет слышать._  
Еще одна сказка старой Нэн. О мальчике и чудовище. О том, как мальчик его обманул. Теон больше любил слушать легенды о боевых победах, чем истории о загадках, и плохо помнил, чем там закончилось. Кажется, в конце мальчик назвал чудовище по имени и выбрался из пещеры.  
Рамси резко перевернулся на бок, пошарил по постели.  
Его черты снова пришли в движение, исказились.  
\- Где?.. Спрятал, да, дрянь? Сейчас в зубах принесешь.  
Теон встрепенулся, но слова так и остались словами. Вместо того чтобы снова угрожать, Рамси присосался к его рту.  
Он целовался примерно как свежевальный нож. Тоже влажно и горячо. И больно.  
А потом рывком перевернул его на живот, уткнув в постель лицом.

Утром мир был все таким же темным. Солнца не было видно. Трудно было даже понять, где оно, и поднялось ли вообще. Как будто само небо тускло светилось за пеленой метели. Никогда еще никто не видел такого освещения.  
Рамси пил с самого утра. Вернее, с ночи. Трахнув его, он опрокидывал кубок вина — скорее, не для того, чтобы напиться, а потому что мучила жажда.  
Зато Рамси дал ему мяса, которое ел сам. Пока тот сидел за столом с кинжалом в руке и кромсал мясо, завесившись волосами, Теон завтракал на походном сундуке с болтонским гербом. Рамси, очевидно, посчитал это приемлемым, потому что не согнал его. Положение выходило странным и промежуточным — не на полу, как собака, но и не рядом с Рамси, а то вышло бы так, будто они делят трапезу. Еще можно поесть в постели, как шлюха, подсказал себе Теон и подавил очередную нехорошую ухмылку.  
Впрочем, по сравнению с холодным, но сочным мясом все это значения не имело. Еда придала ему сил. В который раз Теон поймал себя на том, что смотрит на меч Станниса, который держал вчера в руке. Что-то в этом мече влекло его, пусть даже это не настоящий клинок легендарного героя.  
Чтобы не показать своего интереса и отвлечься от Светозарного, он перевел взгляд на прислоненный к стене лук Рамси в тканевой обмотке. Если уж выбирать оружие... Даже в прежние годы из Теона был лучший лучник, чем мечник.  
Тетива была снята. На этой погоде из лука стрелять тяжело. Разве что из арбалета. Лук — не для мороза и войны в снегу, он для лесов и полей. Для долгого лета.  
Теон протянул руку, незаметно коснулся лука. Погладил кончиками пальцев. Несмотря на то, сколько Рамси мог застрелить из него людей для забавы, это был лук. Теон когда-то охотился в этих краях с Роббом. А Рамси... Сноу тогда охотился на берегах Рыдающей.  
\- Нравится? — из-за завесы темных прядей блеснули прозрачные глаза.  
Теон вздрогнул и убрал руку.  
 _Он заездил меня за ночь. Совал свой хрен везде, куда хотел.  
Но за нож так и не взялся._  
\- Да.  
Рамси хмыкнул и ничего не сказал. Только вытер о тряпку жирные пальцы и причесался пятерней.  
\- Спасибо за еду, милорд. Вы очень добры.  
\- Пожалуйста. Теперь иди к Тибальду. Там Алин подыхает, отрежь-ка ему руку.  
\- Зачем, милорд?..  
\- Он плохо смотрел за тобой и моей женой. Но если отрежешь — может быть, не сдохнет. Давай, пошел.  
Лагерь заносило снегом.  
Над коновязью строили навес из поломанных укреплений Станниса. От общинного дома пахло дымом и горелой кашей. Узкие дорожки были прикрыты еловыми лапами, но снег на глазах засыпал эту нетвердую гать. Сугробы между палаток были ростом с человека.  
В палатке для раненых пахло затяжными человеческими страданиями. Теон знал этот запах — крови, гноя и мочи, прогорклого пота, влажных тряпок. Чадили две большие жаровни, в которых трещали сырые дрова и сгорала кровавая корпия, и те, кто лежал к ним близко, страдали от жары, тогда как те, кого положили по углам — от холода.  
\- Здравствуй, Перевертыш, — сказал Тибальд, копошившийся между тюфяков с руками, выпачканными в крови. — Как твоя рана?  
\- Лучше, спасибо. Что нужно сделать?  
\- Ополосни то, что осталось от твоих рук. Работы много.  
Как оказалось, Кислый Алин в самом деле был тут. Накануне он лежал в бреду, с лицом, перепачканным в крови, поэтому Теон его не узнал. За это время его рука, раненая в бою, успела распухнуть вдвое. Теон опустился возле его ложа с медным тазом и тряпкой. Два пальца на руке Алина были отрублены, а остальная кисть раздроблена так, словно удар был нанесен не мечом, а чем-то потяжелее и покороче.  
Боевой топор?.. Похоже на то.  
В кровавом потемневшем месиве торчали белые обломки костей.  
\- Алин, — Теон провел тряпкой по его лицу.  
От раненого веяло жаром горячки.  
\- Н-нет, что... Кто?.. Ааа, это ты, Вонючка, — Алин узнал его, но где находится, понял не сразу. — Пришел вымыть жену милорда?..  
\- Нет, болван, тебя. Вокруг раны, за остальное не возьмусь. А потом руку нужно будет отнять.  
\- Что?! — Алин попробовал приподняться, его глаза выкатились, как у рыбы. — Нет. Нет.  
\- Твои кости разбиты. Рана пахнет смертью. Если не отделить ее от тела, гниль пойдет дальше.  
\- Не дам резать!  
У него нет мозгов, говорил про Алина Рамси. _Милорд_ вообще не имел обыкновения говорить о ком-то хорошо, но здесь его точка зрения была очень к месту.  
\- Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Теон. — Не хочешь — не надо. Просто выпей это.  
Алин покосился на поднесенную к губам чашу. Теон просунул руку под его затылок, приподнимая ему голову. Зубы клацнули о глиняный край.  
Когда чаша опустела, Теон спросил:  
\- Деймона и Шкуродера тут, часом нет?  
Глаза Алина уже начали затуманиваться, речь стала рваной.  
\- Нет... Их лорд Рамси на мясо не пустил. А вот меня... В самое пекло. И Ворчуна. Его нет уже... А все из-за тебя и су... миледи. Потому что вы сбежали. Правда, лорд Рамси и сам вперед полез. Очень злился...  
\- Он прислал меня к тебе. Наверное, решил, что это забавно.  
Алин промычал что-то бессвязное.  
\- Хорошо успокоил, — заметил, подойдя, мейстер. — У меня тут одного с ногой два рыцаря держали, и то все лекарство расплескал. Пришлось насухую резать...  
В руках он держал дугообразную пилу с мелко зазубренной режущей кромкой.  
\- Подержишь, пока буду пилить. Этой тряпкой оттянешь мясо от кости.  
Алин смотрел одурелыми от макового варева глазами. Кажется, все-таки понял. Что-то очень детское проскользнуло на его грубом, некрасивом лице.  
\- Больно будет?.. — спросил, глядя не на мейстера, а на Теона.  
\- Да, — честно ответил тот. — Зато быстро. Ждать этого — куда хуже.  
Тибальд вставил круглую деревяшку Алину в рот.

Вечером, перед тем, как покинуть шатер, Теон раскладывал на столе возле жаровни омытые инструменты, сбрасывал на пол грязные тряпицы, расставлял склянки. Стоны стали потише, потому что те, кто громко кричал утром, либо уже умерли, либо впали в тяжелое забытье. Только кто-то хрипло кашлял и просил пить.  
Теон вытер руки и взял бутылку с маковым молоком. Постоял пару секунд и сунул ее за пазуху.  
\- Куда это? — схватил его за руку мейстер Тибальд.  
Теон вздрогнул.  
 _Правда и ложь, смешать в равной пропорции._  
\- Это для меня. Лорд Рамси разрешил.  
Мейстер нахмурился, раздумывая. Но история с обмыванием Теона явно была свежа в его памяти. Поэтому, наверное, в глазах рыжего мейстера медленно проступило понимание.  
 _Ты видел мое тело. Я видел, как ты обмочился перед Станнисом.  
Нам обоим нечем гордиться._  
\- Бери, раз так.  
Утренний еловый лапник пропал под утоптанным снегом дорожек. За ночь, когда некому будет топтать, все дорожки исчезнут, подумал Теон.  
Ночью лагерь не патрулировался, только редкие часовые стояли по периметру. После разборки с Мандерли Рамси считал, что внутренних врагов не осталось, а снаружи подходить некому. Даже волков не было слышно — они ушли куда-то в глубину леса, попрятались в логовах. Как будто чувствовали что-то, разливающееся в небе, за снежной завесой. Эту странную темноту.  
Возле общинного дома двое копейщиков пили, чтобы не окоченеть, горячий травяной отвар. Их дыхание поднималось паром. Сказать, кто они, Теон не мог наверняка — невнятного цвета плащи, все в снегу. Какие-то вассалы Фреев из Речных Земель.  
Один из них окликнул его.  
\- Эй, Перевертыш! Правду ли говорят, что ты греешь лорду Рамси постель? Что он спит с тобой, как с девкой? — спросил он, ухмыляясь, и его лицо приняло то особенное выражение, которое бывает у мужчин, когда они говорят об угрозе мужественности.  
Но для Теона эти смыслы почти стерлись. Чувствовать себя уязвленным из-за того, что мужчина _спит с ним_ , было бы так же глупо, как негодовать по поводу того, что тот ниже Теона по происхождению, дурно воспитан и бывший мельник. Проблема Рамси была куда глубже. Его склонности лежали по ту сторону общих условностей и правил. У ободранного человека нет пола.  
\- Странный же у него вкус. Ты не красавец, — копейщик хохотнул.  
Теон чуть было не поддержал его веселье. Чтобы не сойти за безумца, надвинул капюшон пониже и ускорил шаг. Ему вспомнился ночной визит Рисвелла. В лагере уже пошли слухи.  
Раньше никто не трепался о таком. Только косились, хотя многие знали. Рамси делал что хотел, но не переходил черты.  
А начиная с Винтерфелла…  
 _Ты греешь лорду Рамси постель._  
То, что казалось прогрессирующим безумием... было безумием.  
В последние несколько недель Рамси вел себя так, словно хотел сделать его своим любовником.  
И этого он не простит.  
Он думает, что контролирует свои войска. Но небо темнеет — с каждым днем оно все сумрачнее, и скоро день и ночь перестанут различаться.  
Нелепый поход на Станниса, который закончился ничем, неожиданное равнодушие Рамси к проблемам лагеря, подходящие к концу припасы, странная и пугающая погода... Все это незаметно расшатывало лояльность. Помогая в госпитале, околачиваясь возле полевой кухни и общинного дома, Теон видел, что глухое недовольство нарастает. Еще одна мелочь, песчинка на весах — лорд Рамси держит при себе Перевертыша. Дальше говорили шепотом. Зрел какой-то прорыв, сдерживаемый только обросшей подробностями историей о том, как героически сын лорда Болтона отнял у Станниса волшебный меч.  
Когда Теон вошел в дом, принеся с собой запах мороза, дрова для очага и кое-что за пазухой, Рамси не было. Теон возблагодарил всех богов, которых знал, включая Рглора, так и не вкусившего его крови. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Времени было мало.  
Рамси вернулся скоро — держал совет в общинном доме, и был очень зол. Сходу повалился на кровать и начал швырять в стену кинжал. Теон в этот момент копошился у печки, подбрасывая в огонь наименее сырые поленья и раскладывая остальные на просушку. Рамси казался увлеченным и на него не смотрел, но Теон знал, что в любую секунду все может измениться.  
Так и случилось. Он резко сел на постели, оставив кинжал воткнутым в бревно.  
\- Ну что, как там Алин?  
\- У него нет теперь левой руки ниже локтя.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Рамси. — Тебе понравилось?  
\- Нет, милорд. Не слишком.  
Рамси поманил его, и Теон приблизился, начал привычно снимать одежду. В этот раз его руки не тряслись как обычно, как всегда, если Рамси смотрел, как он раздевается.  
Все должно было пройти... как обычно. Если только Рамси не сделает чего-то такого, что будет слишком. Чего-то нестерпимого. Хотя, что еще он может сделать — после того, что было вчера?.. И до этого, и еще раньше...  
Просто нужно потерпеть еще один раз.  
Теон лег на спину, повинуясь нажиму его рук.  
 _Он всегда читал меня, как книгу._  
Но все стало иначе. И это было похоже на шанс, на возможность.  
Сердце грозилось выдать, трепетало так, словно хотело вырваться из груди. Рамси положил руку ему на ребра. Теперь сердце билось прямо под его пальцами, стучало ему в ладонь. Он сдвинулся ниже, провел рукой по животу, до лобка, где волосы так и остались темными. И еще ниже.  
Рамси прежде там его не трогал. Во всяком случае, не так. Его интересовала только возможность засунуть член. Или разрезать — тогда в ход шла вся поверхность кожи Теона, чаще всего, спина. А теперь его пальцы скользили по внутренней поверхности бедер, теребили, ощупывали промежность и...  
\- Н-нет! — вырвалось против воли.  
Там уже все зажило, сплошной шрам. Новая кожа была чувствительной, и прикосновения отзывались так, словно Рамси трогал ему расколотый зуб с открытым нервом. Само осознание того, что его трогают в этом месте, расшатывало ему разум. Он почти привык думать, что там нет вообще ничего. _Эта вещь, эта вещь._ И все. А теперь Рамси лез туда рукой, как будто ему было мало всего, что он уже сделал. Как будто необходимо было напомнить.  
\- Пожалуйста... — попросил Теон, хотя знал, что это бесполезно.  
Его начало мутить.  
Рамси приподнялся, легонько хлопнул его по щеке, и он замолчал.  
Теон попробовал отвлечься, но получалось плохо. Боль увлекала целиком, в ней можно было раствориться, совпасть с ней. А эта выматывающая дурнота была отдельно, и в то же время внутри.  
Вместо апатии пришел страх — но не такой, как раньше, с другим привкусом.  
Рамси пугал его, потому что был не похож на себя. Или, в самом деле, не в себе.  
Ощущения были тошнотворно-странные. Мошонка напряглась, появилось тянущее тяжелое чувство. Потом в паху началась резь. Теона передернуло так сильно, что по всему телу прошла дрожь.  
Это невозможно было скрыть, и еще труднее — не заметить. Рамси заметил. И убрал руку.  
Теон встретил его взгляд и ощутил озноб.  
Рамси смотрел совершенно непередаваемо. Он все понял.  
\- Ты ведь сам сбежал, так? — спросил он очень тихо.  
Теон еще не видел его таким.  
Хотя, казалось, знал весь богатый арсенал выражений лица. Рамси мог быть хищным и необыкновенно мерзким, как будто пачкал все одной гримасой. Мог быть почти спокойным, с глазами цвета прозрачного льда. Но это ничего не меняло. Наружность ничего не значила, Теон понял это именно благодаря ему.  
Теон видел его не глазами, а кожей. Ее зрение подсказывало, что Рамси был инвалидом, раненым калекой без какой-то важной части. К тому же, в крови и грязи — так, что собиралось в засохшие корки. Он всегда таким был, только внутри.  
Потому что он уродился... таким.  
 _“Вот и ты. Ну, здравствуй... мой дорогой Вонючка”._  
Лучшее, что Рамси мог ему дать — легкую смерть.  
\- Скажи мне правду... Просто кивни.  
Искушение было очень велико. Кивнуть и закончить все это. Еще вчера Теон так бы и сделал.  
Рамси говорил с той же интонацией, что и тогда, в ночь перед побегом из Винтерфелла — безумно расширенные глаза и быстрый, захлебывающийся, страшный шепот.  
Теону было больно в тот момент, он почти не разбирал слов, и пытался только выгнуться так, чтобы сделать угол проникновения не таким болезненным. Кажется, Рамси бормотал что-то бессвязное, кажется, называл его какими-то словами. Но не дыркой и не мясом, а по-другому. И потом, закусив губу так, словно мучился здесь он, повис на руках, и капля пота сорвалась с его кожи.  
 _Ты не сбежишь._  
Соврать ему снова? Теон сумел сделать это тогда.  
И на какой-то миг Рамси поверил. Потому что хотел поверить.  
 _Назови чудовище по имени, и найдешь выход из пещеры.  
Это же так просто. “Ублюдок, бастард”. Тренируйся._

***  
\- Рамси.  
Он замер, глядя в пустоту.  
 _Если бы только...  
Если бы только мы оба умерли сейчас. _  
До того, как звуки сказанного голосом Теона имени растают в воздухе, перестанут отдаваться в ушах. До того, как он скажет что-то еще.  
Теон молчал.  
Рамси закрыл глаза. Почему-то ему показалось, что от этого время будет идти медленнее. И почувствовал, как скулы коснулись прохладные пальцы.  
Он перестал дышать. Сначала от неожиданности, потом — потому что боялся проснуться.  
Теон погладил его по щеке сначала очень легко, почти невесомо, а потом увереннее. Не выдержав, Рамси разлепил веки и увидел очень бледное напряженное лицо Теона. В ответ на взгляд он чуть заметно вздрогнул и отдернул руку.  
\- Не останавливайся, — приказал Рамси, но это прозвучало не как приказ.  
Теон вернул руку и снова погладил его — по лицу, по шее, по груди.  
Рамси не знал, не понимал, что происходит. Он был готов прикончить Теона совсем недавно за полное отсутствие отклика и почти решился — потому что так жить нельзя. Здесь есть богороща, и он думал отвести его туда и убить. Дать ему, наконец, облегчение. Так, как сделал бы его драгоценный Робб Старк — мечом. Хватит с него коротких клинков. Быстро и сразу, отсечь голову, чтобы уже наверняка.  
Но нет, он врал себе, он бы не смог. Это была несмешная шутка, еще одна ложная надежда.  
А сейчас что-то наконец заработало. После того, как он полностью отчаялся. После того, как казалось, что все кончено, но даже оборвать это не было сил, и оно длилось, длилось...  
Рамси сдирал кожу с его пальцев. Ломал его. И почти позволил себе поверить, что это не помогло. Но, оказывается, все было не зря. Если бы он ничего не отрезал, ему ничего бы не досталось. Потому что со всеми пальцами Теон Грейджой бы ему не дался.  
Теон был с ним. Гладил его по груди. Его вообще впервые в жизни кто-то трогал так.  
Рамси практически потерял способность связно мыслить. Очень хотелось накинуться на Теона, завалить его на кровать, прижать и облизывать целиком, как вчера. Но страшно было спугнуть и проснуться.  
Теон следил за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. И, как будто решившись, перекинул через него колено, сел верхом.  
Все нервы в теле загудели. Теон двинул бедрами, потерся об него. Один раз, второй.  
 _Я же сейчас кончу._  
Теон закинул голову, и его лица Рамси не видел. Только выдвинутый вперед подбородок, кадык и жилка на шее. Ключицы, как тонкие ветви, отведенные назад плечи.  
\- Да, — сказал он, мало что соображая. — О, боги, да.  
Рамси положил ладони ему на поясницу, помял худой зад. Теон продолжал тереться, и с каждым движением, которое он делал, Рамси приближался к краю.  
Он протянул руки, взял голову Теона в ладони. И не стерпел, сдавил с силой. Вдруг... вдруг он куда-нибудь денется. Уставился ему в лицо — наверное, взгляд был дикий, потому что Теон отвел глаза. Рамси погладил его губы, и те распались, позволив двум пальцам провалиться в рот и встретить упругое скольжение языка. Влажные пальцы он просунул между их телами, и через минуту уже приставил член, потому что очень хотелось скорее. Ответное движение было почти незаметным, очень слабым, но оно было. Рамси хватило этого, чтобы не выдержать. Он схватил Теона за бедра и насадил так, что самому стало почти больно.  
Короткий вскрик Теона перетек в стон. Таких стонов он от него еще ни разу не слышал, хотя, казалось бы, знал все их ноты наизусть. Он дернул Теона раз, другой, потом начал все быстрее раскачивать и подбрасывать легкое тело на себе. Белый ореол волос закрыл ему весь обзор, когда Теон склонился, опираясь на руки. Рамси почувствовал, как с последними рваными рывками закатываются глаза, и все потемнело, даже снежные волосы.  
И не надо было ничего резать, потому что все уже разрезано. Потому что на Теона и так встает, уже очень давно. Потому что это... что-то особенное. И наказывать его тоже не надо, потому что он, наконец, стал таким, каким нужно было всегда. А нужно было, чтобы он делал это сам.  
 _И он делает это, делает. Как будто правда хочет. Хочет меня._  
Здесь располагалось нечто, о чем нужно было подумать, но сейчас думать не было никакой возможности. Перед глазами стояла глубоководная темнота. Накрывало мощной волной, засасывало в водоворот, и вода была везде, даже в легких.  
Дыхание пресеклось, и Рамси утянуло куда-то на дно.  
Зато когда все чувства вернулись на место, они были какими-то преображенными. В глазах Теона пламя свечей переливалось, как меч Станниса. Даже собственное тело казалось каким-то новым. Только очень хотелось пить. Как будто вся вода вышла с потом из пор.  
Рамси потянулся к вину, чуть не расплескал, но до рта донес. Пил прямо из кувшина, не удосужившись взять кубок.  
\- Будешь? — качнул глиняным кувшинным боком.  
Теон помотал головой.  
Нужно было что-то сказать или спросить, что-то очень важное, но Рамси не знал, как. Мысли цеплялись за знакомые, привычные формы. Разученные вороньи фразы. Знаки на межевых столбах.  
Он подцепил подбородок Теона, приподнял, заглядывая в лицо:  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Я — Теон.  
Что-то мелькнуло у него в глазах, что-то тревожащее, и Рамси почувствовал, как растет внутри беспокойство. Но прежде, чем он понял, что происходит, Теон, закинув руку ему на шею, прижался ртом к его губам.  
Рамси осел на него, придавливая тяжестью тела, целуя и чувствуя, как разом приходит неожиданно сильное опьянение. Не надо было пить вино так жадно. Но он плохо умел останавливаться. Например, хотелось Теона еще раз, но тело не поспевало за этим тяготением. Зато пришла тяжелая дремота.  
Зевнув, Рамси завернул себя и его в шкуры. Голова Теона легла ему куда-то между шеей и плечом. Прохлада его кожи успокаивала, унимая биение крови. Руками он ощущал желоба ребер и рельефные росчерки старых шрамов. Сон навалился внезапно, неожиданно крепкий и тягучий, штилевой.  
Засыпая, Рамси все еще крепко его обнимал.

Утро пришло вместе с головной болью, а головная боль разбудила и вытащила на поверхность.  
Первая мысль была о том, что Теона надо притиснуть поближе, а то он откатился куда-то к краю.  
Рамси провел рукой по постели. Рядом никого не было.  
Он отбросил шкуру и резко поднялся.  
Осознание пришло как-то разом, миновав все заграждения отговорок — что он просто вышел ненадолго, что скоро вернется. Дом стыл в той же особенной пустоте, что и брошенные комнаты в Винтерфелле. И дрова в печи превратились в холодную золу.  
Рамси заметался, одеваясь. Возле сундука сбил что-то ногой — мейстерская склянка. Поднял, вдохнул сладковатый густой запах макового молока и уставился на ополовиненный кувшин вина. Схватил его и швырнул в очаг. Глина разлетелась острыми осколками, часть капель попала Рамси на щеки и грудь.  
Он высочил из дома, даже не надев плащ, в кожаном камзоле. Снег сразу же принялся залеплять глаза и холодить за шиворотом. Солдаты, сутуло горбясь и низко надвинув капюшоны, разгребали снежные заносы внутри лагеря, но этот труд постоянно приходилось повторять снова. Наверное, Рамси был страшен с перекошенным от ярости лицом в красных каплях, потому что кто-то шарахнулся от него по пути к коновязи.  
Он забыл попону, плохо затянул подпругу, и не смог с первого раза забраться в седло — оно съехало, увлекая его в снег, а Кровавый переступил ногами и возмущенно фыркнул. Оказавшись все-таки верхом, Рамси сильно ударил его пятками за то, что был свидетелем его нелепой возни.  
\- Н-но, пошел, сучий сын!  
Намек на цепочку следов уводил на север, однако вскоре неверные лунки пропали. Нужно было найти ночных часовых, вытрясти из них душу вместе с кишками. Нет, мало времени, нужно спешить... Но куда, зачем? Прошла целая ночь…  
Кровавый скакал в облаке снежной пыли, взбиваемой копытами. Рамси погонял его все сильнее, хотя и знал, что это — дурная идея, почва здесь неровная, тут и там под белой пеленой скрываются ямы и овраги. Было все так же сумрачно, как будто рассвет не наступил, и разглядеть что-то, кроме опостылевшей, безнадежной, непроглядной снежной завесы, казалось невозможным.  
Сугробы становились все выше. Вскоре конь встал на дыбы, загарцевал, заржал протестующе — куда в такую метель. Рамси спешился и пошел вперед, таща его за повод, закрываясь другой рукой от ветра.  
Все проваливалось в пекло.  
Куда хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Намного хуже.  
Он снова попался в ту же волчью яму, проделал ровно то же, за что так отчаянно корил себя перед тем, как выдвинуться из Винтерфелла. В этом лесу он опять обо всем позабыл, все упустил. Даже Станниса. Потому что, вместо того, чтобы гнаться за ним, метнулся к этой проклятой башне...  
 _Это все из-за него._  
Понятно, почему собственные знаменосцы смотрят странно. Рамси, положив изрядное количество своих людей, взял зачем-то разрушенную деревню в лесу — так, словно это что-то хорошее, без чего дому Болтон не жилось. Заняв это бесполезное расположение, самого Станниса он оставил в живых.  
Разведчик, один из тех, которых Рамси считал сгинувшим и превратившимся в снеговика на ледяном коне, донес, что остатки лжекоролевского войска двигаются на восток. С тех пор они уже успели тысячу раз сбиться с пути, и лежат, наверное, под снежными курганами. Но если вдруг...  
Если Станнис действительно доберется до Винтерфелла. До замка, лордом которого Рамси недавно стал. А там все и без того неладно, лорды начали шуметь после пропажи леди Арьи, и предатель Мандерли сидит неузнанный, уплетает пироги. Или подначивает всех, напоминая о пальцах своей кузины Донеллы Хорнвуд. Кто будет сражаться теперь за отца? Там больше трех тысяч, но сколько среди них верных людей?  
И если вдруг случится, что ворота откроют — Станнис займет Винтерфелл. Станнис знает многое — про численность, войска и вооружение, про замок... Ведь у него был такой хороший источник информации. Такой отзывчивый и честный.  
 _Все из-за него._  
Рамси гнал от себя эти мысли, и не мог даже про себя назвать его имени. Ни одного из его имен. Занимал голову, прокручивал снова: Станнис, меч, Винтефелл, отец, укрепления, Мандерли, метель...  
Метель.  
Сугробы встали впереди, высокие, как погребальные холмы. Где-то впереди деревья кончались, и там — Рамси не видел, но знал — должна была пролегать горная гряда. Камень, лед и белые вихри.  
Если потрепанное войско Станниса гибло с лошадьми, остатками провианта и утлыми обозами, что говорить об одном человеке, который ушел в этот мрак?  
 _Все из-за него. Ради него.  
И где он теперь?.._  
Рамси обернулся. Никакого лагеря отсюда было не видно. Только сугробы. В любом из них могло лежать закоченевшее тело. Сугроб оказался предпочтительнее его постели.  
Он упал на колени перед небольшим снежным холмом и начал рыть его, как собака. Остановился только, когда дошел до мерзлой земли. Под ногтями темнела кровь. Бесполезно. Так можно перекопать весь лес. Весь Север.  
Хлопья таяли на щеках, и капли стекали по лицу.  
Вернувшись в пустой дом, Рамси обнаружил еще одну пропажу.

***  
Путь лежал через белые барханы и свист ветра — от замков и деревень, от башен и цепей. Теон брел, проваливаясь то по колено, то по пояс, ожидая, что все вот-вот закончится. Но барханы продолжали сменяться, и только мело, мело в лицо, под низко надвинутый капюшон.  
Когда он выбирался из кровати, Рамси лежал на нем, придавливая весом тела. Теон снял с себя перекинутую руку, вдохнул запах его кожи — терпкий винный пот, солоноватое семя. Рамси был горячий, как сытый зверь. Видно было в свете догорающей свечи, как двигаются глазные яблоки под веками.  
Нужно было все-таки заколоть его во сне. Было бы тихо и почти милосердно — по отношению ко всем. А теперь он проснулся, и содрал уже, наверное, кожу с караульных.  
Когда кровать скрипнула, губы Рамси шевельнулись, и он что-то пробормотал, но слов было не разобрать.  
Какая разница теперь. Все его слова уже слишком хорошо известны.  
А Теон скоро будет уже далеко. Под водой.  
Снег — это тоже вода. Мерзлая, зимняя вода.  
Теон видел только летящую снежную круговерть. Весь мир стерся. Но уже не в белизне, а в призрачно-сером, сумрачном мареве.  
Один из сугробов был похож на белого волка. Нет, показалось.  
Во второй раз он уходил от Рамси через вьюгу, забирая что-то важное для него — кроме себя самого. Тогда это была Джейни. В этот раз... Он распахнул плащ, и замерзшая рука легла на эфес меча.  
Остаться здесь, взять под ледяную корку то, что не должно было принадлежать Рамси — не так-то плохо. И умереть с мечом в руке, пусть даже и не в бою. Он остановился, глядя вперед, туда, где лес медленно и неохотно редел. Слишком далеко...  
Теон потянул за кожаную рукоять, на пару дюймов вытащил клинок из ножен, и лезвие засветилось, разгоняя сумрак. Меч показался ему чуть теплым, и это тепло, ощущаемое даже через перчатку, помогло сделать еще один шаг. И еще один.  
Шаги все никак не заканчивались.


End file.
